rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotta Be Me
Gotta Be Me is a song in Teen Beach 2 and featured on the Teen Beach 2 soundtrack. It is performed by Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Garrett Clayton, Grace Phipps, Jordan Fisher, and John DeLuca. This song is the first single from Teen Beach 2 and released April 27, 2015. This song is also the most used song to promote the movie. It was written by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas and Charlie Mason. In the movie, the song is sung in the school gym during an unknown event. All of the main characters from Wet Side Story are present. Lyrics Brady: Yeah Come on You and me are meant to be Like a brand new board and an awesomest wave Thing is honey I'm your need For every chilling and trying to catch some waves Without you i sing the blues Instead of rock rock rock rock rock and roll So I'm hoping you miss me too lately down to do whatever since I road the moan March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me Mack: Like you I'm original Trying to move this world from where it's set You're laid back and I get stressed Yet whenever were together we're more than that My motto sees the day and night And yours is let's go with the flow That's no reason we say goodbye Now if your fast enough for a girl on the go March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me Come on and feel this beat cause i gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me All: March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me Come on and feel this beat cause i gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me Category:Songs